I Don't Want This Night to End
by sheenasalam
Summary: Bonfire with new friends
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an attempt at a Song Fiction featuring a song by country singer Luke Bryan. I am not a huge fan of country music this song did inspire me. The song will be altogether for easy skipping if you do not feel like reading the lyrics.

**I Don't Want This Night to End**

Gohan came out of the school after doing the entrance exam. Gohan mutters to himself "Mom's tests were harder than that. She isn't going to be happy that I could graduate within a month." He pulls out his truck capsule and sets it off*, a 2012 burgundy Chevy Silverado double cab; it was a gift from Bulma. She thought Gohan would be able to fit in better than using nimbus. She customized the paint job on the hood and tailgate, the design looked like a silver tribal tattoo of a bull's head with a forest green Taurus symbol formed inside and the ox kingdoms symbol inside that colored metallic gold. The center of the design on the tailgate popped out with Gohan's handprint revealing storage capsules. He was about get in when he felt a large hand fall on his shoulder. Gohan spun around with his fists up out of habit, to find a guy with long blond hair wearing a white tank top, white jeans, and sneakers, and a girl with short blonde hair wearing a tube top and denim skirt.

The guy the long blonde hair remarks "Whoa… country boy, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sharpner. This is my friend Erasa" gesturing to the blonde female.

Taking the hint Gohan introduces himself "My name is Son Gohan" and sticks his hand out to shake.

Sharpner takes his hand, gives it a good firm shake, and asks "Any relation to the person that won the tournament before Hercule Satan?" Gohan faked confusion to see if this Sharpner person was talking about his dad. Sharpner comments, "I don't know the first name all I remember is he had the same last name as you." He turns to Erasa and asks her "Do you remember what his name was?"

Erasa thought for a bit before saying anything, a pigtail wearing female interjects their conversation "His name is Goku , Son Goku, why are you talking about a loser like him? He never showed to defend his title."

Disappointedly Gohan answers "Number one because he is my dad, Number 2 he is dead." "Now can I ask why you are interested in me all the sudden or can I get going?"

Erasa asked Gohan "Are you a student at orange star high, because I've never seen you before? I know all the cute boys at school, I think I would remember seeing you." As she steps closer to him making him uncomfortable. Going from upset to blushing he stammered "N-n-not yet. I will be next semester I just got through taking the test"

Sharpner bocks "What makes you so sure you get in I had to take the test three times before getting in."

Gohan responds confidently "It was easy. My mom tutored me most my life said something about a diploma would look better than a GED I'll be taking mostly college courses."

A/N: * What would be the best way of phasing that?

Wanted to do this as an one-shot and failed. Got myself in a spot, good for a short chapter ending.


	2. Chapter 2

The pigtailed female walks over closer and inspects Gohan. Upon circling him a few times, she finally stops and asks, "Where have I see you before? You look like someone dad has come across."

Gohan chuckles nervously while thinking, "There is no way she figured me out that fast besides I was in super saiyan form."

The female shrugs "I could be wrong you are pretty skinny, kind of like a toothpick. I am willing to bet you do not know how to fight."

Before Gohan could say anything Erasa butts in poking the girl with pigtails in the chest, "I don't want to talk about fighting Videl. I wanted to ask Gohan if he wanted to join us for the bonfire tonight."

Sharpner remarks "Might as well spill the rest of your plan Erasa." Erasa continued "No offence Videl but I think riding up to the camp spot by the lake in the 439 area in Gohan's truck, that would be so much cooler than showing up in your copter."

Gohan busts out "That lake is in my back yard literally. How long have you guys been going there?"

Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl all shout "WHAT?!"

After the initial shock wore off Videl asks "may we still go on with the bonfire? We have been planning this for two months, we had no idea it was on your property."

Gohan sighs "Let me ask mom." He climbs in his truck the interior was also remodeled the seats had the same design as the outside. He touched the screen a whole panel of apps came up, he touched the phone app and dialed home. After a pic of a ringing phone stopped, a video image of ChiChi appeared.

she started in, "Gohan your late you should have been home by now. You have studying to do…"

Gohan waits for a break in speech when he finally interjects, "MOM! We have some trouble…"

ChiChi interrupts him "Don't tell me you have been hurt I'll make them pay if they have…"

Gohan re-interrupts his mom "MOM! Do I look hurt to you? Sorry for interrupting you, yes I know it is rude, I got to talk to you about something."

ChiChi responds "Thank you for apologizing, go ahead."

Gohan continues "Reason I am late is I ran into some potential classmates. Turns out they had been planning a bonfire out by the lake on our property without realizing it was still on our land at least inside the hundred sixty-one Kilometers. I told them that I would ask you if they could; they have been planning this for two months."

ChiChi thought for a while before finally saying, "Okay fine, BUT you take them to the designated camp spot, you keep an eye on them. There must be NO smoking of any kind, NO drinking alcoholic beverages, NO drugs, Music should not be so loud that you disturb the wildlife, and everything is cleaned up by day break and, lastly NO SEX. Also Gohan I am sending you a slip to draw some money out you are going to need it."

Gohan took the slip and pocketed it he said bye to his mom before jumping out "Well you have the okay just under certain circumstances."

After explaining the circumstances, Videl and Erasa make a couple calls telling their friends to meet at the school instead.

Gohan looks at his watch and saw it was a quarter till five he looks up at his peers and remarks "Hey do you mind waiting for a bit I need to run to the bank I'm going to buy some supplies." Gohan runs down the street to the bank.

Videl shrugs and takes a look at the truck and remarks on the paint job "I think he is involved with the Ox Kingdom."

Erasa asks her "What makes you say that Videl?"

Sharpner also comments "Besides that family has been dead for years it is impossible."

Videl responds "Then why would he the Ox Kingdom symbol on his truck if that family is so called 'dead'?"

Gohan returns while stuffing an envelope into his pocket Videl looks at him while crossing her arms and taping her foot Gohan took note of this stance 'cause it is very similar to the one his mom uses when he was in trouble "Ok? What did I do?" he questioned cautiously.

Videl points to the design on the tailgate "What is this about?"

Gohan does not fully take the bait "What about my truck?"

Videl growls at him in frustration "THE OX KINGDOM SYMBOL, NUCKLEHEAD!"

Gohan makes a face as in saying "Oh." He smirks, then comments "I was wondering when you were going to ask about it. I get asked about it ALL the time. Apparently everyone things mom and grandpa are dead." "Now before I finish playing twenty questions we need to go buy those supplies before the shops close."

Everyone climbed into the truck they stop by the surplus store Sharpner was going gaga at the knives while Erasa was not impressed with all the camouflage. Gohan bought a Knife for hunting and defense, the blade was the length of his forearm the top of it had a jagged edge near the hilt, the hilt was silver the handle was hard plastic rubber designed to look wooden the very end of the handle looked similar to that of an eagle head. Gohan also bought an eight-person tent, some wood, matches, fire rack for cooking on, tongs, spatula, and food containers, two card tables with chairs, a couple skillets. Gohan pays for it. He places his hand on the tailgate to open the area for storage capsules, pulls a capsule out sets it off revealing a large storage box, places the items in the box closes it and sets it back into capsule form.

Sharpner remarks, "Then what is the point of having a truck bed or truck at all?"

Gohan laughs "I asked that to my god mother as well. She told me 'it's just for looks'." Sharpner scratches his head in confusion then shrugs. They all walk over to the grocery store that was down the block. On the way there they pass a sporting goods store.

Gohan looks at his clothes and figures he needed a change of clothes, "Hey, Videl I want you to take this fifty and buy premade hamburgers, hot dogs, marshmallows, and anything else you want to snack on keep the change. I'm going to go to this store here and buy a change of clothes."

Videl says, "Look Gohan, I glad we're able to do this let me buy the food seems to me we're both from well off families, keep your money."

Gohan switches it for a ten and replies "at least buy me some beef jerky with this." holding out the ten Videl slightly irritated "Beef jerky was already on the list just keep your money."

Gohan feeling slightly dejected "I'm just trying to be a good host mom and grandpa have always said the key to being a good host is the host buys everything new even if you already have it.* Oh, also buy plastic cups and Styrofoam plates, and plastic silverware."

Videl actually getting irritated "I understand that really I do, that is what dad does but, since this is something I planned I greatly insist on buying at least the food and everything you have mention is on the list."

Gohan gives in and pockets his money forcing a smile "I'll meet you all back at the truck."

Sharpner clasps his hand on Gohan's shoulder "Hey Gohan can I join you I'm not big on grocery shopping." Gohan nods as they head into the sporting goods store. Erasa and Videl head to the grocery store talking about Gohan.

Gohan & Sharpner: Gohan asks "Sharpner what is her deal? I was almost afraid she would cut off my head if I didn't let her pay."

Sharpner replies "I think is has something to do with her ego. Look, her dad NEVER lets her do anything with the opposite sex not even me I've been friends with her since preschool."

Gohan responds "Her dad sounds similar to my mom. I know she wants me to get married at some point but only after I graduate. Between you and me, I think that is why she sent me to the school to find a suitable mate. I think mom doesn't want me marrying someone without an education."

Sharpner remarks, "Just because someone has an education doesn't mean they're smart." Gohan walks over to the martial arts area and picks out a black GI with a thick red line running down the side the pant legs, the shirt was also black, but picked out a red long sleeved shirt to go under it. Sharpner then follows Gohan to the shoe department, where he picks a pairs of red boots that remind him of his dad's. They trek along to the swimwear when Gohan asks "Do you need trunks?"

Sharpner says "Huh."

Gohan replies "Swim trunks, do you need some?"

Sharpner shakes his head no and replies, "Thanks for asking." Gohan nods and motions he was ready to check out. After checking out, they head over to the truck.

Videl & Erasa: The girls were quiet while getting all the food items when Erasa could not take it anymore. "Okay girl. Why is Gohan bugging you some much? You haven't said a thing since talking to him, you need to stop brooding over it."

Videl replies "I can't get over how chivalrous he is I'm not weak."

Erasa tries to calm her "Maybe chivalry isn't dead like you thought it could be how he was raised." Videl shrugs and gets the last item on her list then heads to the checkout.

Videl comments, "Maybe you are right Erasa, and Maybe I should apologize." After paying, they head out to the truck to find Gohan and Sharpner heading to the truck as well.

After putting the food in a food saver capsule and an apology, everyone climbed back into the truck. Gohan drives back to the school finding two vehicles they pull up behind the vehicles and climbed out of the truck.

A/N:*is there any truth to that I feel like I have heard that before.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors on the other vehicles open two females get out and two males get out. The first male of African descent walks up wearing a dark tracksuit with a white headband. His hair was done up in long dreadlocks. He introduces himself as Robert to Gohan before moving onto greets the rest of his friends. The first female got done hugging Erasa she walks over she is wearing a white tee shirt a denim skirt and sneakers. She introduces herself as Angela. The second female had long silver hair and, wore a floral dress with no shoes on. On her head she had on a cat ear headband that was grey in color.

Gohan had to ask 'cause he was to curious "I must ask why do wear cat ears upon your head?"

she replies "Once I tell you my name it will make since silly."

Gohan responds "Okay. What is your name?"

she laughs "its Kat silly."

Gohan laughs, "You were right it does make since."

The second male hung back at the vehicle waiting for the go head to get going. Gohan was getting to know the rest of them when he noticed this. He walks up to the other male he had shoulder length shaggy hair that almost goes into his face. He wore a dark shirt with wolves all over it. He also wore dark denim jeans with black boots.

Gohan looks at him with his head cocked to the side the male started to get annoyed with this "I'm waiting for the go ahead."

Gohan looks at his watch "It is getting late we should leave soon. Say what's your name?"

The male sighs and replies "My name is KRO (A/N: Pronounced Kay-row)". Gohan nods and walks away.

Gohan walks over to Videl and tells her "we need to get going." Videl get everyone's attention tells them what was up and that everyone that is driving is to follow Gohan. The second half of the group decided that KRO had the most gas, and would ride in his vehicle. The other male capsulize his vehicle. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa climb into Gohan's truck, as Gohan Climbs in "I hope you don't mind country" they had no objections, after buckling in he starts the truck and turns the radio on but not so loud they can't talk.

Sometime after hitting the 439 area the group was talking about music Videl just got through asking Gohan what his favorite song was, Gohan comments "This one." Gesturing to the radio.

He starts singing along in his tenor singing voice.

Girl I know I don't know you  
But your pretty little eyes so blue  
Are pulling me in  
Like the moon on your skin

I'm so glad you trusted me  
To slide up on this dusty seat  
And let your hair down  
Get out of town

Got the stars coming out over my hood  
And all I know now is it's going good

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end

Gonna cuss the morning when it comes  
Cause I know that the rising sun  
Ain't no good for me  
Cause you'll have to leave

Gonna make the most of every mile  
Do anything to make your smile  
Land on my lips  
Get drunk on your kiss

Clock on the dash says 3:35  
There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end

I don't want this night to end

No I don't want this night to end


	4. Chapter 4

After the song was over Erasa comments, "You sing good Gohan. Did your mom teach you or is it natural?"

Gohan responds "Thanks I guess, It is a little of both."

The group talked more about music.

KRO's Vehicle: After listening to silence there was something, bugging KRO, so he asked to group "What does anyone think about our host?"

Angela remarks, "I think he's cute."

Kat also remarks, "He is good looking but I think he is connected to the Ox Kingdom."

Robert agrees, "I have to agree with Kat that symbol on his truck Screams royalty, but for someone that is royal he sure is humble."

Angela asks, "What do you mean?"

Robert explains, "He doesn't make a big deal out of having money, nor does he demand respect."

Kat comments, "I heard from Erasa that he is going to be joining us at school."

Robert remarks, "I did hear that. Gohan did say something about the test being easy."

KRO comments, "Do you think he is as smart as me? Remember I too found the test to be easy"

Kat laughs, "I think he is way smarter, Sharpner asked him about his mom's test since he overheard Gohan talking to himself about her test being harder."

KRO asks, "Just how much smarter?"

Kat thinks for a minute, "I heard something about mastering calculus and trigonometry by the time he was eleven."

KRO comments, "That doesn't mean anything I would have to test him in a test of brains, but not tonight, tonight is for fun. Besides I'm willing to bet Videl want to see if he can fight."

Angela asks "What makes you say that KRO?"

Kat respond s before KRO does "You know he has always been able to since people's aura. He probably picked something up."

KRO complements "Right as usual Kat, seems there is more to our host that there appears to be."

KRO notices that Gohan is pulling off to the side; he breaks to see what he is doing, he sees that Gohan is turning around right alongside the river. Before he moved, one of the doors on Gohan's truck opened up. Sharpner jumps out and runs over to his vehicle.

KRO rolls down his window "What's going on?"

Sharpner replies, "Gohan suggested that you come in at an angle from the opposite side but leave enough room to prop the tent"

KRO nods his head in agreement. He backs his vehicle coming in at the best angle still facing Gohan's truck.

Gohan, Sharpner, KRO, and Robert work together to prop the tent beside KRO's vehicle, Sharpner and Gohan set up one of the room dividers to use for changing clothes. While the girls set up the firewood

Angela jokingly asks, "How many guys does it take to setup a tent?"

Erasa answers, "Apparently four."

Kat asks, "Is it just me or does anyone else besides KRO and myself find Gohan strange."

Videl replies, "Come to think of it he has dodged quite a few of my questions one of which was with Erasa's help."

Erasa bocks "I told you I don't want to talk about fighting, NOT tonight. You and Sharpner always talk about fighting. You about the bad-guys you fought and Sharpner with boxing and wrestling. Tonight I just want to hang out with a bunch of friends not caring if they have fought or never fought"

The males had just finished with the tent just in time to hear Erasa's little rant. KRO comes up from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, and calmly tells her "You need to relax." Erasa shakes him off.

"I'll calm down without your voodoo KRO. Besides I bet you also want to know if Gohan has ever fought." She said with slight bitterness.

Gohan steps up seeing that this is about him after all. He to walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Erasa seems to me it would be easier to get the question done and over with than avoid it. That just might make the rest of the night go smoother." Feeling defeated she motions for him to answer everyone's question. Gohan goes over to the firewood and starts working on it. "Yes. I have done some fighting and do train occasionally to stay in shape. All my fighting was done as a kid and had done quite a bit of traveling along with the fighting. Anymore I just fight with the wildlife that wonders to close to the house." Once getting the fire going, he goes back to the truck to get supplies for food and such.

KRO approaches Gohan and whispers "Just what are you? Your aura doesn't look human."

Gohan laughs "Well your half right but I can't tell you here. Let's go to the truck" They go to the truck, climb in, and lock the door. "The truck is soundproof. Now tell me how were you able to tell that I wasn't human?"

KRO replies, "First finish answering mine then I will answer yours."

Gohan replies in kind "Fair enough, but you CAN NOT repeat anything you hear. My father Son Goku is an alien called a Saiyan. I am half Saiyan. My mom wants me to keep my powers down to the minimum at least mostly secret."

KRO nods "I can understand that but you have got to be strong. Before I ask my next question, I will answer yours. I sense people's energy and read their aura. I to have done some fighting but I prefer using my brain verse strength. Now my next question is; just how strong are you?"

Gohan responded, "I also can sense energy that is how I tell if an enemy is powerful. As far as my strength I'm stronger than what any human can imagine."

A knock on Gohan's window, Gohan and KRO jump out of the truck and notice that Kat was the one that hailed them.

"What were you talking about?" she asked

KRO replied "I was calling him out on him being royalty like we talked about on the way here."

Not skipping a beat Gohan responds, "Yeah he was, I was telling him how my brother and I are crownless princes" they start walking back to the bonfire.

Kat asks "Why crownless?"

Gohan explains, "Even thou the area's still there. There is no palace anymore."

Gohan walks up to Videl "how are things on the grill?"

"Not going as planned do you mind taking over seems you have done this a lot." She said

Gohan laughs "Most my life while I was a kid during the down time between fights and camping with dad. Actually mind if I catch a fish I'll clean it and fix it." showing some excitement.

Videl laughs at Gohan's behavior "Gohan no one brought a fishing rod."

Gohan laughs some more "I don't need one I fish barehanded"

Sharpner remarks "You can't fish barehanded! That is impossible!"

Gohan puffs out his chest "I do I all the time." He goes and gets his swim trunks out of the truck and heads to the tent to change. Upon coming out he gets a bunch of wolf whistles from the girls. Even Videl had to admit he looked good despite always been surrounded with muscle at her dad's gym. It was a refresher to see lean muscle instead of bulk. Gohan turns ten shades of red he knew he would get attention from the girls but not this much. He bolts to the water and jumps in. The guys start cracking up at Gohan's reaction except for KRO. He goes to his vehicle to get his swim trunks and changes behind the tent. He ignores the girls and slowly walks over to the lake side before jumping in.

Under the water: KRO watches Gohan's movements before he was able to copy what he was doing before long Gohan catch a fish and he threw it out of the water. KRO saw this and was able to catch a fish in the same manner.

Campsite: everyone was watching the water the girls were starting to feel bad about embarrassing Gohan like that, Videl quickly realized that he was not used to attention like that and that was why he bolted the way he did. Before she got the chance to say anything, she saw something shoot out of the water. She was about to turn around to see where it landed another one shot out of the water. She turned around to see that they both landed in Gohan's truck bed. She walked around the truck to find two huge fish. She called to the others; "You have got to see this!" everyone walked around to see what Videl was talking about.

Sharpner shouts "HOLY CARP!"

Videl gets after him "Sharpner you really need to watch your mouth."

Sharpner responds "What? I said carp not crap, oops. " and clasp his hand over his mouth.

Videl glares at him "See what I mean."

Gohan and KRO come out of the water to look at their catch when KRO hails Sharpner's attention "Sharpner."

"Yeah?" he responds.

"It isn't impossible I was just able to copy Gohan's movements and was able to catch a fish in the same manner" Gohan gets into his truck again and gets his other outfit and heads over to the tent to change once more.

He came back out without the long sleeved shirt under it Videl comments on the outfit, "You look natural in a GI, not as stiff."

Gohan scratches the back of his head while looking down "Thanks Videl. If you don't mind I have a fish to clean."

He walked over to the truck and picked up a fish. He brought the fish over the side of the lake got into the storage container for the knife and went back to the fish. KRO walked over and asked "anything I can do?" Gohan shook his head no

Gohan did respond with "Mind if I take the other fish home with me. Mom is used to me bringing home fish this big"

KRO responds, "You know you will be taking home more than just one fish?"

Gohan looks at the fish in the truck then the fish he is about to prepare "No, Just the one fish."

KRO comments, "That fish is large enough to feed an army."

Gohan motions for him to move in closer and whispers, "Saiyans eat a lot of food that was why I asked to catch a fish I knew Videl wouldn't buy enough food."

KRO gives a mock salute "Gotcha."

Gohan goes about cleaning the fish while KRO goes about setting up the tables.

After some time, the food had been fixed; Gohan let everyone else go first playing the part of host. He also noticed that Videl was waiting for everyone else to get food. He insisted that she go first Videl gave in, went, and got her food. It was after she saw his plate; she understood why he was waiting.

Videl asked him "I thought you said you didn't train anymore for fights?"

Gohan replies, "I don't. Why?"

Videl states "the amount of food is about the same as someone who trains twenty-four seven."

Gohan thought to himself "She has never seen Vegeta eat." He said to her "I wouldn't know."

It was silent while everyone ate except for the occasional comment about the food.

Robert asked, "Hey Gohan, what time does the sun rise here in the mountains at least over the peaks?"

Gohan thinks for a moment "six thirty, why?"

Robert replies, "It's almost four thirty and we have to be out of here by daybreak."

Gohan shakes his head "No just everything has to be cleaned up by daybreak or just finishing clean up. I have a feeling mom might make a stop up here to make sure it is."

The group took turns telling ghost stories and roasting marshmallows talking about anything and everything KRO asks Gohan "Hey Gohan, if AB equals eighty-six, ACB equals thirty-seven degree what is side AC?"

Gohan waves it off "That is easy, AC equals one hundred fourteen point one. Give me another one."

KRO accepted Gohan's challenge "Alright! If BC equals ninety-one point five, ACB equals forty-nine degrees find side AC?"

Gohan mock laughs "Again easy AC equals sixty." "Say, tell me why the sudden math quiz? Not that I don't mind I'm just curious is all."

KRO admits, "I originally wasn't going to do this tonight but I just had to know. I had heard that you mastered calculus and trig at a young age. Therefore, I wanted to see if it was true. Kat said that you were smarter than me since I am also taking college courses."

KRO looks over at Videl and notices that she seemed a bit edgy then comments "Yo, Gohan I have a funny feeling that your explanation didn't satisfy everyone."

Gohan looks around and take notice to Videl's behavior "I see." "Videl want to do a quick spar?"

Videl remarks back as she gets up "What makes you think it will be quick?"

Gohan and Videl walk out to the field, away from the vehicles but close enough to still be seen. Gohan watches Videl take her stance when Videl shouts at him "Take your stance!"

Gohan had his arms crossed while he was thinking what style to use when he finally came to decide on a loose form of the turtle style.

Videl remarks "What kind of stance is that? I have NEVER seen a stance like that." As she came at Gohan with a left punch.

Gohan blocked with his left hand. He comments, "I see that you are left handed."

Videl punches back with the right "So what If I am?"

Gohan blocked that punch as well and kicked her legs out from underneath her "There is nothing wrong with you being left handed."

Videl does a nip-up to get on her feet and again leads with a left "There must be a reason why you made notice to me being a southpaw."

Gohan dodges with ease "Can a guy just take notice, besides why were you so eager to fight me?"

Videl comes at his back with a left elbow "You said you dad was a fighter and that you used to fight. There is no way a person can just stop fighting especially when it is in the blood."

Gohan drops down and kicks Videl's legs out from under her "You got me. Yes I do practice once in a while with some of dad's old friends"

They both do a nip-up to get to their feet when Videl asks "Why do you keep going after my feet?" heads off again with a left hook.

Gohan dodges it "I do not hit women unless they are trying to kill me."

Robert interrupts "As entertaining as this is, it is past time to start cleaning up."

Gohan uses a storage container to fill with water to douse the fire. Videl and Kat gather up left over food onto a table. Gohan comments "If is fine with you all I'll take the food home with me it will be eaten in no time." He had no objections. He placed the food in the truck cab. Everyone worked together to clean the campsite. The group was nearly done when Gohan noticed his mom coming up to the campsite.

He went up to meet her, "Hey, Mom."

ChiChi replies back, "Hi, son so you guys finished cleaning up or do you need a few minutes?"

Gohan answers "We are almost done I just need to have everything packed back up I'll be bring back the extra food."

ChiChi looks at his truck "I see there is a fish I'll make it for lunch. Did you catch it?"

Gohan shakes his head "No one of the other guys caught it. We ate the one I caught he went diving in after I did caught on his first attempt. He is almost as smart as I am."

ChiChi comments, "That is good Gohan I just hope your new friends don't distract you from your studies like your father's friends."

Gohan responds, "Yes ma'am."

ChiChi says "I'll stick around till everyone leaves then I'll ride back with you."

Gohan nods his head and goes to finish packing the truck.

After they got everything packed, and ready to go the group gave their thanks to ChiChi. Sharpner and Erasa climbed into Videl's copter while Kat and Robert rode with KRO. Gohan and ChiChi watched everyone left. Once they were go ChiChi did a good once over.

After that was done ChiChi told Gohan "Once we get home and everything unpacked you have to catch up on your studies, do you understand me. "

Gohan replies "Yes Ma'am."

THE END

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Please review I would love to know what you thought of it. Was any regular character too out of character? See you at the next story.


End file.
